


Attirés par l'ombre

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Temporary Character Death, DEUXIEME, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, SPOILS, VRAIMENT Gay Panic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Tow Shot sur l'univers de Zelda, sur deux ships où le mal attire trop le bien. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Jour 30 : Link noir X Violet
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Pride Month [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Sacrifice

Yuri – Midona X Zelda (TWILIGHT PRINCESS)  
One-sided  
Spoils : La moitié du jeu Twilight Princess (après le Temple Abyssal)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda est assise au centre de sa chambre… Ou plutôt de sa prison. 

Depuis que le roi des ombres, Xanto, a pris possession du royaume d’Hyrule. La princesse est prisonnière de son propre palais. 

Cependant, l’espoir renait. Zelda sent, au plus profond d’elle-même, que la lumière revient. Les noirs ciels du crépuscule ont disparu, et Zelda peut même voir quelques personnes dehors, et non plus des âmes errantes. 

Elle est toujours seule et enfermée, mais la lumière revient. Petit à petit. Elle n’a qu’à être patiente. 

Et Zelda a l’habitude d’être enfermée ainsi. Elle a vécu recluse dans les murs de son palais, pour être la petite fille parfaite, la petite princesse malléable au possible…  
A vrai dire, il n’y avait qu’une seule chose, une seule personne qui lui faisait sortir du quotidien. 

Elle ferme les yeux, et y repense amèrement. 

(Tous les mots qu’elle prononçait… J’avais l’impression que c’était les miens. 

Pour la première fois, je pouvais décider seule ! Et ce fut pour choisir ma première amie.  
Son amitié m’a tellement apporté… Ensemble, nous avons ri… Pleuré ou encore pesté…  
Et elle me manque, elle me manque tellement, si seulement je pouvais te revoir, …)

-Midona ! 

Zelda tourne immédiatement la tête, et se lève d’un coup. Courant vers la petite silhouette qui vient de tomber au sol. 

Elle reconnait alors le loup qu’elle a déjà croisé, il y a quelques semaines. Avant que les nuages du crépuscule ne disparaissent. Elle ne les avais pas vu depuis longtemps… Et maintenant qu’elle les revoit, le loup est mort d’inquiétude, et…

Comment as t’elle fait pour ne pas entendre la porte grincer ? Pour ne pas avoir entendue le loup arriver ? Pour ne pas avoir entendue… 

Elle s’en veut terriblement, et se penche sur le petit corps fragile. Ses couleurs sont inversés, comme en négatif. Zelda aborde un regard profondément inquiet, et laisse s’échapper, presque comme un cri : 

-Midona ! 

Midona. 

Ce petit esprit qui guide le loup depuis le début de ses aventures, une forme humanoïde féminine venant du royaume du Crépuscule. Elle est faible, très faible… Mourante, même. 

-Princesse Zelda, je vous en conjure ! Aidez Midona ! 

Le loup se tourne, inquiet lui aussi, vers son amie. 

-La lumière l’a affaiblie… 

Midona respire fortement, et ouvre un œil. Zelda à un bref mouvement de recul. Le loup baisse un peu la tête. 

-Son énergie crépusculaire s’est comme consommée au contact de la lumière… Murmure la princesse

Zelda attrape tendrement le poignet de Midona, et presse un peu.

-Son pouls est faible… 

La peine voile les yeux de la princesse. 

-Elle n’est pas faite pour vivre dans la lumière… Elle risque sa vie en restant dans le monde de la lumière… 

Midona ouvre légèrement la bouche. Elle gémit d’abord un peu, puis parvient à sortir :

-S’il… Te plait…

Le loup se rapproche de son amie. 

-Dit nous comment lever… Sa malédiction…  
-Midona ?! S’écrie le loup  
-Il est… Le seul à pouvoir sauver… Votre monde… Murmure Midona

Zelda se penche sur Midona, qui la regarde, l’air… Pas perdue, plutôt voilé, vague. 

-… C’est… Etrange… Continu la créature crépusculaire

Elle soupire. 

-D’habitude, je n’ai cure… De l’avenir du monde de la lumière… 

Zelda se rapproche un peu, pour permettre à Midona de parler plus doucement. Elle est si faible que le moindre mot lui coute énormément. 

-Parce que les habitants de cet endroit ne sont que des traitres… Ils se fichent bien de nous, les gens de l’ombre… Ils ont causé le malheur de mon peuple… Et aussi le mien… 

Ses yeux sont maintenant complètement ouverts. 

-J’ai toujours pensé que votre monde… Pouvait disparaitre… Ça m’était totalement égal, d’ailleurs. Pourquoi nous soucier de vous ? 

Le loup baisse un peu la tête.

-Vous… Vous êtes-vous déjà inquiété pour nous ? 

Zelda détourne le regard. 

-Alors pourquoi faut-il… Que je suis à l’article de la mort… Pour commencer à me faire du souci pour votre monde ? 

Zelda ferme les yeux, et s’incline. Si elle avait moins de contrôle sur ces émotions, lâcherait une larme. 

-Midona… Pardonne nous… Elle murmure

Elle serre un poing. 

-Tu as tout à fait raison. 

Midona laisse s’échapper un minuscule ricanement. 

-Zelda, tu n’as pas à t’excuser… Ce n’est pas toi mais nos ancêtres les coupables. Toi et moi… Nous ne sommes pas responsables…

Zelda secoue frénétiquement la tête. Mais Midona l’ignore, et termine :

-Mais c’est moi qui l’ai impliqué dans cette bataille… Alors même si votre cause est déjà perdue… S’il te plait…

Elle lève la main, et l’approche de Link, tremblante. 

-Aide Link à sortir de sa malédiction.  
-Link ? 

Au nom de Link, Zelda tourne la tête, et inspecte le loup. Une vision lui apparait. 

Link, le porteur de la Triforce du courage, est là. Depuis le début, il est là.

Elle se doutait que le loup était quelqu’un de spécial. Après tout, il ne s’est pas transformé en âme errante, mais en féroce bête… Mais de là à imaginer qu’il s’agit du descendant du héros de la légende en personne ?! 

Zelda aborde un regard déterminé. 

-Link… 

Il la regarde dans les yeux. 

-Au fin fond d’une forêt se trouve une épée nommée Excalibur. De la même manière qu’il existe la lumière pour dissiper les ténèbres, cette arme à pour pouvoir de dissiper le mal.  
-…  
-Excalibur est une arme sacrée, que nul mal ne peut toucher. Aucune forme que prend le mal ne peut résister à l’épée. Elle saura déchirer le charme qui te recouvre et lever l’enchantement. 

Après une brève explication sur comment lever le sceau protecteur de l’épée, Midona se tourne vers Link. 

-Je suis contente pour toi, Link. Tu peux maintenant y aller seul…

Link se rapproche de son amie. 

-Non ! Je n’y arriverai jamais sans toi ! Il affirme

Il fronce son regard. 

-J’ai besoin de toi sur mon dos ! Pour que tu me guides !  
-Idiot ! J’ai l’air d’être en état ? Sois gentil… Pars ! Lance Midona

Les yeux de Zelda brillent un peu, preuve qu’elle s’apprête à pleurer.

-J’envie tellement votre complicité… Vous tenez l’un à l’autre… Comme de vrais amis… 

Zelda ferme les yeux, plongée dans ses souvenirs. 

-Moi aussi, j’ai autrefois eu une amie à laquelle je tenais… Je ne la voyais que par le prisme de la fontaine… Mais j’aimais regarder sa peau pâle et bleue. 

Midona ouvre un œil, intriguée. 

-Elle au moins elle se fichait que je sois une princesse ou une simple paysanne… Je tenais tellement à elle… C’était ma seule et unique amie…

Midona écarquille les yeux. Elle a bien entendu ?! Zelda… 

-Hein ?! Elle fait  
-Et pourtant… 

Ça y est. Une larme coule le long des joues pâles de la princesse. 

-Je n’ai pas su tenir… Une promesse que je lui ai faite… 

Midona reste sans bruit devant la surprise. Elle même se remet à penser, à se souvenir…  
Cette jeune fille dans le jardin, visible derrière une pierre. Cette jeune fille qui semblait presque un miroir de la petite Midona. Cette jeune fille… Qui était sa seule amie. 

-Zelda… Murmure Midona  
-Midona…. Peut-être n’a tu encore rien remarqué… Mais dès l’instant où tu es entrée dans cette tour pour la première fois… J’ai su que tu étais… Cette jeune fille. 

La voix de Zelda s’affaiblit. 

-Mais je n’ai pas osé t’en parler… Parce que je savais que tu m’en voulais terriblement… De t’avoir trahi. Si tu savais…

Midona ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise. Elle relève timidement la main, pour savoir si tout ceci n’est qu’un rêve… Et Zelda lui prend tendrement la main. La serrant entre ses propres paumes. 

-Comme je suis désolée… 

Midona secoue la tête, incapable de trouver les mots. Elle aimerait lui crier qu’elle ne lui en veut pas, que ce n’est rien, qu’elle lui pardonne, que tout peut s’arranger entre les deux, mais… Par où commencer ?

-Je t’ai fait du mal autrefois… Mais aujourd’hui, je suis à tes côtés… Et je peux panser tes blessures… Affirme Zelda

Midona se fige. 

-Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Sourit la princesse

De la lumière émane de Zelda, illuminant la pièce. Les yeux fermés, Zelda semble se concentrer. Et son pouvoir, ces lumières, parviennent à surélevée le corps de Midona dans les airs. 

Celle-ci commence à retrouver des forces. Elle regarde immédiatement sa main. 

-Mais ! Elle s’écrie

Zelda ouvre faiblement les yeux, regardant Midona. 

(Merci Déesses… De m’avoir conféré ce pouvoir…)

Midona se met à paniquer. 

-Non ! Arrête ! Eh mais ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! 

Elle se débat un peu, mais Zelda la tient fermement. 

-Link ! Arrête là ! Ordonne Midona

Link est confus, et ne sait que faire. 

Zelda regarde une dernière fois Midona. Cette dernière ouvre la bouche, pour crier Zelda, mais aucun son ne sort.

En revanche, Midona entend la voix de Zelda, comme arrivant directement dans son esprit. 

(Ce jour-là… Pour notre rendez-vous… Ce que je tenais tant à te dire… Que mon trésor caché… Ce à quoi je tenais le plus au monde…  
C’était toi !  
Accepte ce don…)

-Attends ! 

Midona sort de sa transe. 

-Attends ! Non, attends ! Aaah ! 

La silhouette de la princesse disparait petit à petit, elle est presque translucide… 

-ZELDA !!! Hurle Midona  
-Je t’aime, Midona. 

Trop tard. 

Une volute lumineuse disparait, seule trace qu’il restait de la princesse. Midona reste figée. Un long, très long moment, n’osant réaliser ce qu’il se vient de se passer.  
Mais elle est de nouveau normale, en noir et bleu pâle, rousse, et entière. 

Link, en la voyant, pousse un cri de joie. 

-Midona ! 

Il part vers elle, et la câline tendrement avec la tête. 

-Tu es sauvée ! 

Midona ne peut s’empêcher de sourire… Mais ce sourire disparait lorsque Link demande :

-Mais la princesse a disparue… Ou est-elle passée ? 

Midona baisse la tête, et serre le poing.

-Je suppose qu’elle m’a légué… Toute son énergie vitale… Au pont qu’elle disparaisse… Totalement… 

Elle soupire. 

-Je suppose que c’est cela, faire don de soi même… 

Midona regarde sa main. Noire, comme d’habitude, comme avant. 

-Princesse Zelda… J’accepte ce que tu m’offres… Elle affirme

Elle serre furieusement le poing. 

-Et ce que tu ressens… 

Elle serre si fort qu’elle en a mal. 

-Mais… Tu n’aurais pas dû aller aussi loin ! 

Elle lève la tête, et hurle : 

-Tu es la princesse d’Hyrule ! Et tu te sacrifies pour quelqu’un comme moi ? Mais à quoi penses-tu ! 

Midona baisse la tête, et se prend les mains. Elle ferme les yeux, puis les rouvres. Laissant une larme partir. 

-Moi aussi… Je voulais te dire… Que tu étais ma seule amie… 

Midona laisse ses mains se baisser, et reste en silence, un long moment. Cependant, elle ment légèrement en disant qu’elle accepte les sentiments de Zelda. 

Elle n’a pas entendu ses dernières paroles.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bonjour à tous !  
Jamais je n’aurais cru que j’aimerais autant ce ship… la faute au manga ! Ah oui, cette scène est presque un copier-coller de celle du manga, mais avec plusieurs ajouts. Un copier-coller bête et méchant, c’est nul, non ?  
Désolée, c’est encore un OS un peu drama, mais… C’est le dernier ! Enfin normalement ? Bon c’est pas comme si j’écrivais du Mipha X Link, là, j’aurais pleuré.  
Pourquoi Mipha POURKWAAAAAAAAA !!!  
J’en perd mon latin.  
Et bon, puisque je suis sympa, voici la suite de cet OS en deux phrases ! SPOIL DE LA FIN DE TWILIGHT PRINCESS !!!  
En gros, Zelda revient, Midona revient, elles sont contentes, et Midona sort avec Link parce que le jeu est ASSEZ CLAIR sur le fait qu’ils sont amoureux. Non mais sérieux. Link se casse à la fin de son village de paysans pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, si c’est pas romantique XD (Et Zelda… N’a plus que ses larmes pour pleurer, je suppose ?)  
FIN SPOILS  
Franchement, je suis contente de cet OS ^^ C’est l’un des OS pour lequel j’avais le plus la flemme, vu que je devais recopier et étudier mon petit manga, mais au final… Je l’aime bien ^^  
J’espère qu’il vous a plu ! Demain, ultime OS sur la licence que j’ai utilisé dans tous les sens durant ce mois…  
Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Link noir, heureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis que Violet a rejoint Link noir à la forteresse, tout le monde (même les Chevaliers Fléaux) s'accordent à dire que l'ombre est plus heureuse. (CANON DES MANGAS FOUR SWORD ADVENTURES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Link Noir X Violet  
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : Tome 2 du manga FSA, chapitre : Link noir, désabusé

-Besoin d’aide ? 

Link noir tend une main vers Violet. Ce dernier hésite un peu. L’ombre soupire, et insiste : 

-T’es jamais descendu de mon dragon. T’as besoin d’aide. 

Violet essaie de descendre. Il descend un pied… Mais manque de glisser. Heureusement, il se rattrape assez vite pour que Link Noir ne le remarque pas. 

-D’accord, je t’accorde ce point. Soupire Violet

Violet sourit, attrape la main de Link noir, et se laisse tirer. En un petit saut, il descend du dragon. Le duo se sourit. 

Le dragon grogne un peu, et penche la tête. Link noir le caresse brièvement, et lui lance :

-Allez, envole-toi ! 

L’immense dragon écarlate, compagnon de Link noir depuis sa naissance, s’envole en quelques coups d’ailes. 

Le duo est de retour à la forteresse de la Montagne de la Mort, après une démonstration des pouvoirs des ténèbres. Une forêt, réduite en cendres en quelques instants. Link noir ne voulait que montrer à Violet la puissance des ténèbres, après sa déclaration. Quant à Violet, il ne pouvait qu’admirer les animaux s’enfuir, les plantes brûler. 

Et Violet est toujours aussi impressionné… Et terrifié de ce spectacle. 

(Ces pouvoirs… Sont beaucoup trop puissants…) Il pense 

Il regarde Link noir. Ils n’ont pas bougé, depuis qu’ils sont arrivés. Ils sont toujours à l’entrée de la forteresse. Violet est trop concentré par ses propres pensées pour remarquer l’air pensif de l’ombre. 

(Il faut que je fasse vite.)

Violet serre les poings. Il est l’un des élus de l’épée de Quatre. Il a pour mission d’annihiler le mal d’Hyrule, pour sauver la princesse Zelda. Il a cependant rejoint Link noir, l’ombre du héros, dans son projet de dominer le monde. 

Mais Violet ne l’as pas rejoint sans raison. Il a un plan. 

-Un problème, Violet ? 

Le blond sourit et tourne la tête. Link noir à l’air inquiet… Quelque part, c’est adorable. 

-Non, c’est bon. Répond Violet  
-Sûr ? T’as l’air vraiment pensif. Insiste Link noir  
-Non, non, je te jure ! 

Link noir sourit. 

-D’accord, si tu le dis. 

Un petit silence s’installe entre les deux. Violet remarque… Qu’ils n’ont toujours pas bougé. 

Depuis qu’il a rejoint Link noir, il a tendance à le suivre partout ou il va, et n’ose pas aller ailleurs… De peur que Link noir ne prenne ça pour de la trahison. Mais là… Ils restent juste… Là. 

-Euh… Violet ? Souffle Link noir  
-Hm ?

Link noir détourne un peu la tête lorsque Violet tourne la sienne.

-J’ai un dernier truc à te montrer. Affirme l’ombre  
-Vraiment ?   
-Ouais…  
-Alors montre-moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Provoque Violet

Link noir commence à partir... sans attendre. 

-Viens. Il lance   
-Attends-moi ! Rétorque Violet

Violet et Link noir marchent en silence un moment. Violet, involontairement, commence à s’inquiéter. 

(Est-ce qu’il a compris ce que je voulais faire ? Est-ce qu’il va m’achever ?)

Il secoue la tête. 

Non, Link noir est beaucoup trop attaché à lui pour le trahir comme ça. Enfin… Même s’il découvrait le pot aux roses, Link noir ne lui ferait pas de mal. 

Depuis que Violet l’a rejoint, Link noir semble plus heureux. Et Violet ne tiens pas cela que de lui, mais de certains Archers ou Chevaliers Fléaux à qui il a eu l’occasion de parler. 

Et même Violet a pu se rendre compte d’un changement de caractère chez Link noir. Léger, mais tout de même… Depuis qu’il l’a rejoint, il sourit plus, il rit plus souvent, il a même tendance à pardonner plus facilement les idioties des Hinox. 

Et maintenant que Violet y pense… C’est vrai que l’ombre du héros semble très attachée à Violet. Il le complimente sans cesse, le glorifie, lui offre du vin ou des balades en dragon (chose qu’il n’a jamais proposé à qui que ce soit) … 

Il est même assez tactile, n’hésitant pas à enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules, sur sa taille… Mais jamais en forçant Violet ou en le mettant mal à l’aise. 

Le blond a à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi, Link noir s’arrête. Violet relève la tête. Ils sont sur le même balcons ou ils étaient, avant de partir de la forteresse. 

Link noir s’assoit sur le rebord. Violet commence à placer ses bras sur le bord, mais Link noir tapote à côté de lui. 

-Assit toi. Il lance

Violet relève la tête. 

-Hm ?   
-S’il te plait ? Insiste Link noir

Violet regarde le rebord une seconde. Il est plutôt fin… Mais devant l’insistance de Link noir, il ne peut pas vraiment lutter. 

-… D’accord, mais si je tombe, je t’en tiens responsable.   
-Ha ! Comme si je pouvais te laisser tomber ! Rétorque Link noir

Violet sourit, et finit par s’installer à côté de Link noir. Ses jambes balancent dans le vide. Il sourit, et se tourne vers Link noir. 

-Alors, qu’est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?   
-Oh, eh bien…

Link noir détourne la tête, fuyant. Violet en profite pour le taquiner. 

-Tu me disais que j’étais pensif, mais tu t’es vu ?   
-Euh…  
-Qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive, Link noir ? Insiste Violet  
-E-eh bien… 

Link noir place sa main derrière sa nuque. Et maintenant, le blond s’inquiète un peu. 

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d’être aussi gêné.   
-Je sais ! Rétorque Link noir  
-Alors dit moi ! 

Link noir soupire. 

-Je t’ai dit que c’est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu’un qui croit en moi, et en qui j’ai confiance…   
-Oui. Et tu m’as dit que tu le pensais vraiment. Sourit Violet  
-Bah en fait… Y’a autre chose.   
-Autre chose ? 

Les battements de cœur de Violet accélèrent sous l’appréhension. Tandis que pour Link noir, c’est encore pire. 

-Je… Il tente  
-… Tu ? Insiste Violet  
-Peut être que tu es… Plus important à mes yeux que ce que je croyais ?

Violet rougit contre son gré. Il cligne des yeux de manières répétées. 

-Pardon ? Il reprend

Link noir se met à rougir à son tour. 

-C’est pas vrai je te croyais perspicace, Violet !   
-Tu… Tu veux bien… Reprend Violet  
-Quoi, t’as toujours pas compris ?! Par tous les…  
-S-si mais je veux juste l’entendre… Insiste Violet  
-O-oh ok… 

Link noir détourne encore la tête. Il triture ses doigts, visiblement gêné. 

-Alors… Disons… Que je t’aime. Il confesse   
-…  
-Ouais…  
-…  
-Pas de réponse ? T’es pas obligé de dire oui hein. Mais… Bah répond moi quoi.   
-Non, non, c’est pas ça… Souffle Violet

Il détourne la tête à son tour. Et même si, à l’extérieur, il semble calme. A l’intérieur…

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Il rougit un peu. 

(Link noir est AMOUREUX DE MOI ??? QUOI ??? Mais comment c’est possible, pourquoi, à quel moment, depuis quand ! C’est pas vrai ça n’a aucun sens, il est mon ombre ! Est-ce que c’est de l’inceste ? Du soi-même-ceste ? Comment est-ce qu’il a pu tomber amoureux de moi ! Enfin c’est logique quelque part il n’arrêtait pas de me coller mais… Oh bon sang…)

-Violet… Murmure Link noir  
(Comment je suis sensé réagir, là ?! Qu’est ce que je dois faire ?)  
-…

Violet se tourne vers Link Noir, et le regarde intensément. Link noir est écarlate, le regard beaucoup plus tendre qu’à l’accoutumée. 

(Il…)

-C’est pas grave si tu ressens pas la même chose. Je vais pas t’en vouloir. Reprend Link noir  
-… A vrai dire… 

(C’est vrai qu’il est plutôt aimable avec moi… Il veut sans arrêt me faire plaisir, me rappeler qu’il est heureux que je sois avec lui…) Pense Violet

-Tu es plutôt mignon toi aussi. Il affirme  
-Hein ?! S’écrie Link noir

Il rougit encore plus brusquement. 

-Tu es sérieux ?!  
-Oui. 

Violet rougit un peu plus à son tour. 

-Je ne sais pas si c’est de l’amour, mais… Je t’aime bien, Link noir. Sincèrement. Reprend Violet  
-Alors… Souffle Link noir  
-Je veux bien… Laisser une chance ?   
-Vraiment ?!

Les yeux de Link noir se mettent à briller. 

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
-Oui, et on verra ou ça nous mène ? Souffle Violet   
-… Merci… 

Il sourit, un immense et chaleureux sourire. Violet le trouve… Beaucoup, beaucoup trop mignon comme ça. 

Violet ne pensait même pas qu’il était gay ! Enfin… Il croyait être amoureux de Zelda, après tout. Comme… Comme Vert, Bleu et Rouge. Mais maintenant qu’ils sont séparés, Violet se sent de moins en moins proche de Zelda… 

Pour au final trouver Link noir de plus en plus mignon. C’est peut-être son genre, après tout… Et même si Violet n’aimerais pas s’attacher…

Il ne peut juste pas s’en empêcher. 

Il se rapproche, et prend entre ses mains le visage de Link noir. 

-Violet ?   
-Je peux t’embrasser ? 

L’ombre sourit. 

-Ouais… 

Il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Violet, pour se rapprocher de lui. Ils ferment leurs yeux, et déposent leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. 

Ils ne restent que quelques secondes liés ainsi, mais en reculant, Violet ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Et ce n’est rien comparé au sourire de Link noir. 

-Je t’aime, Violet.   
-… Et moi je t’apprécie vraiment beaucoup, Link noir. 

Ils sourient, et collent leur nez l’un contre l’autre. 

-Merci. Sourit Link noir  
-Hm ? Reprend Violet  
-Merci pour tout. Je suis si heureux de t’avoir. Merci.   
-… Ce n’est rien, Link noir. 

Ils sourient tous les deux. Mais le regard de Violet ne peut s’empêcher de s’assombrir. 

(Je suis tellement désolé, Link noir… Tellement désolé…) Il pense

Il place sa tête entre l’épaule et le cou de Link noir. 

-Violet ?  
-Rien, rien. Murmure Violet  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m’inquiètes.   
-Ne t’en fais pas, je suis juste… Bien, ici.   
-Oh… 

Link noir dépose ses mains dans le dos de Violet, pour le rapprocher de lui. 

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens… Je pourrais t’aider. Sourit Link noir  
-Oui, je sais. Répond Violet

Il ferme les yeux. Il n’a pas le choix, il doit s’en tenir au plan… 

-Merci, Link noir. 

Il se serre un peu plus contre lui. 

Violet va agir pour le bien d’Hyrule, quoi qu’il lui en coute. Il murmure, les yeux fermés : 

-Je suis heureux que tu m’ais dit ça ce soir. Merci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Ce ship… Ce ship est mon tout premier ship LGBT.   
> Quand j’ai lu le manga Four Sword la première fois, je ne voyais pas le potentiel dans ce ship. J’avais pas encore réalisée que j’étais lesbienne, et je n’avais jamais vu de ships LGBT avant.   
> Et puis j’ai relu le manga… Link noir est très proche de Violet, lui fais confiance, et fait tellement de choses pour lui… Eh bien c’est la première fois que j’ai vu de l’amour entre deux personnages masculins.   
> Je me souviens que ma meilleure amie trouvait que j’exagérais. Maintenant même elle les shippe.   
> C’est pour cela que le manga FSA est sans doute l’un de mes favoris de tous ceux que j’ai lu. Et vraiment… VRAIMENT… Je l’aime énormément.   
> Dans le manga, le Violet qui aime Link noir est moins évident que le Link noir qui aime Violet. Mais ouais… Link noir craque CARREMENT sur Violet. Tellement que trouver le bon moment ou placer cet OS est quasi impossible. Je pourrais réécrire la déclaration entre ces deux là à milles moments du manga sans aucun problème ^^  
> Enfin voilà. Mon premier ship LGBT, Link noir X Violet. J’espère sincèrement que cet OS vous a plu ^^  
> Et sur ce se conclut…  
> Mon Pride Month.   
> 30 ships LGBT sur 30 jours pour 30 OS, projet que je prépare depuis septembre, bah c’est fini.   
> Ça fait toujours bizarre quand un projet se termine ^^’ Je vais pouvoir reprendre les Elementaires et Eight Travelers ! Et bien sûr la Chatfic !   
> Je suis tellement contente d’avoir écris de la romance pendant UN MOIS NON STOP XD J’ADORE LA ROMANCE !!!   
> (Même si j’avoue que j’ai très envie de repartir sur les Elementaires X))   
> Oh, et bien sûr ! Vous savez déjà que j'ai aussi un compte sur Fanfiction.fr... Ou j'ai déjà des fanfictions plus complètes ! Je vais les republier ici, pas d'inquiétude, mais je ne sais pas encore... quand. Mais pas d'inquiétude, mes autres fics vont venir ici !   
> Et NON je ne ferais sans doute pas ce projet encore l’année prochaine… Ni les années d’après. Je ferais sans doute un ou deux OS dans le mois pour des ships, histoire de quand même faire quelque chose… Mais voilà.   
> Sur ce. Je dois déjà vous abandonner.   
> A bientôt sur AO3 !!!  
> Bonne journée à tous, et merci de m’avoir suivi dans cette aventure !


End file.
